A very Warbler afternoon
by AddieNiffler
Summary: Santana's pov. The Warblers sure like pranks, but from the New Directions' eyes this might not have been that funny. A one shot written for English class in school, nothing serious just humor.


A very Warbler afternoon

_This is one of my more recent fanfictions, I'm currently writing 34 different fanfics (for NCIS & Glee, 5 x-overs: Glee-NCIS, Glee-Gilmore girls, Glee-Harry Potter ). I will hopefully soon finish several of them instead of coming up with tons of new plots. Sorry if I made any mistakes, English is not my first or second language. I wrote this for English class in school, there for the lack of fluff (In my head though Klaine, Niff and maybe Wevid are together so you can see it how you want to.) and me explaining this like the people reading haven't watched Glee. Rewiews are always appriciated or no.. LOVED. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only the plot._

_The characters and places are taken from Glee, if I owned them this would be called a script instead of fanfiction._

My name is Santana Lopez and you're reading this because I survived.

The day started out relatively normal. I went to school but since this stupid high school can't teach us anything useful my biggest accomplishment was explaining to Brittany that it's not possible that her cat's been reading her diary. And I still don't think she got it.

So then it was time for Glee club, Rachel Berry was being a pain in the ass as usual, claiming all the solos for the next competition. Of course none of us else would have it (exept Finn who is her boyfriend) so after a bit of yelling had to break us up just as I was going to go all Lima heights on Dwarfy's (Rachel) and Frankenteens's (Finn) asses.

When Shuester had gotten us all to sit down the lights suddenly went off. After 30 seconds of silence everyone started to whisper with the nearest person. Berry was totally freaking out and if this hadn't been so scary it would have been high class entertainment. Shuester tried to get us to believe that it was probably just some tecnichal thing and not a crazy serial killer as most of us thought. I was unusually quiet, freaking out was not an option, I have a reputation to keep.

After ten minutes the whole Glee club lead by was tip-toeing towards the electrical cupboard. Shue started to examine the buttons checking which of them were on. When he turned around he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "You alright ?" asked Artie Abrams, a Glee boy in a wheelchair. "It's just... The electricity is turned off," explained Mr. Shue. We all still had puzzled looks on our faces so he continued explaining, "the electricity can only be turned off by this button," he said pointing to a red button, "and that means that someone was here, and turned it off." Shuester said, looking worried. Berry started to cry in Frankenteen's arms while he just had the same dumb look on his face.

"It's probably those Vocal adrenaline idiots," said Noah "Puck" Puckerman referring to the other show choir we multiple times had had not that nice meetings with. "Or some of the jocks thaught that it would be fun to scare us," added Tina Cohen-Chang. "So throwing slushies at us every chance they get isn't enough anymore," said Mercedes Jones angrily.

After accusing several different people we heard someone softly play the piano and we all froze to the spot. When the initial shock wore off Puck and some of the other Glee guys started to walk towards the Glee practice room. I joined them and soon the whole Glee club was walking in line towards the piano sound. But when we were about 20 feet away from the room the music stopped and we heard the sound of several people running away from us. We were now more angry than scared so we started to check out all of the classrooms.

Three empty classrooms later we heard laughs coming from a classroom down the hall. When Puck opened the door and we all took a look inside we got a big surprise. We were greeted by six laughing boys in blue-red blazers, one of them none other than our old Glee member Kurt Hummel. Kurt had transferred to a private high school, Dalton Academy, because he got bullied a few months ago and here he was now with five other preppy boys all giggling like school girls.

"You should have seen your faces," said a tall blonde boy while trying to hold himself and a hysterically laughing black-haired boy standing. "This is Wes Montgomery," said Kurt gesturing to an Asian boy, "David Thompson," he continued with the dark-skinned boy next to Wes both nodding towards us. "And then we have Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling," said Kurt now pointing first towards the black-haired boy and then towards the blonde boy. "And last but definitely not least we have Blaine Anderson," finished Kurt looking at a brunet boy with very gelled hair laughing into his shoulder.

We all stared at them in disbelief, when Kurt went to McKinley with us he was always so quiet and serious and now seeing him with all of these preppies laughing his ass off at a prank... It just felt strange. "See ya when we beat you guys at Regionals!" said Blaine triumphantly, now standing up straight.

Yes, of course Kurt had joined the all-boy school's Glee club, perfect. That was Rachels que to start talking about her "amazing" voice and how she had won her first singing competition when she was three years old or something, god she could be annoying sometimes (or most of the time). Oh yes, now you're wondering where all the blood and death is, I did start out with pointing out that I survived... Well Rachel isn't the only one who knows how to be dramatic.

THE END


End file.
